


Swing

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: “I didn't order anything. I just said, the sun is not great for fresh wounds and it would be better if you didn't-”“Don't twist things now.” Marti smiles knowingly. “That's not what you said.”





	Swing

They're sitting on the porch swing when Nico reaches for his neck and his fingers graze gently against the sensitive skin around the scrape. It still stings a bit.

Marti rolls his eyes. It's mostly for show, he doesn't really mind.

“Ni.”

Half a smile.

“What?”

“I'm _fine._ ”

“I know. It's just...” Nico pulls Marti's collar to the side carefully so he can see better. “It's not healed yet. It hasn't even fully scabbed.”

“It will. I've been in the shade all day like the doctor ordered.”

Nico snorts. He keeps rocking the swing gently with his feet. The sun is going down and the porch is bathed in warm orange light. It casts the most peculiar shadows across Nico's face.

“I didn't order anything. I just said, the sun is not great for fresh wounds and it would be better if you didn't-”

“Don't twist things now.” Marti smiles knowingly. “That's not what you said.”

Nico almost blushes at that.

“Right, but you were being reckless, so-”

“Tell me what you said.”

“I don't remember _the exact words._ ”

“I do,” Marti offers, a bit smug. “You said 'you are not moving from here until I come back'. And then you left. With Ema. For an hour. And you left me here _alone._ ”

“We went grocery shopping – it was hardly exciting. And everyone else was home. You make it sound like I _abandoned_ you.”

“ _Alone,_ ” Marti repeats for good measure, playing up the whiny tone. He puts up a fake pout until Nico rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss him.

They both ruin it by smiling too much into it.

“I like it,” Marti whispers against Nico's lips, their foreheads touching – like it's a secret.

“What?”

“That you worry over me. I like it.”

“Well, good.” Nico's eyes look almost liquid in this light. Liquid and golden and mesmerising. “I'm great at worrying.”

Marti lifts a hand to stroke Nico's cheek. He pulls his forehead away but keeps their eyes locked.

“You know you don't have to make up for anything, right? None of this is your fault,” he says softly.

Nico's first reaction to seeing Marti's wound was horror, but it was the regret that followed that he really struggled with. Regret for not being there. For not seeing this coming. Not that he could have, Marti has told him a million times, but Nico blamed himself all the same.

He sighs.

“I know.”

“But?”

“But...” Nico lowers his gaze. Marti watches him close his eyes and take a deep breath. “But I need to feel like I'm doing something. I hate that I can't... control it. What happens to you.” When he looks up again, his eyes are wet. It catches Marti by surprise and for a moment he doesn't know what to say. He wipes away a single tear from Nico's cheekbone with his thumb. “I'm sorry that I was annoying,” Nico adds with a self-deprecating snort. “I was just trying... I don't know, to feel useful? I know it's stupid.”

“It's not,” Marti says, and he nods encouragingly. “And it's true that I like it. It feels nice – you taking care of me. It's nice.”

Nico offers him a tiny lopsided smile. He puts his hand over the spot where Marti's is resting on his cheek.

“Then why are _you_ taking care of _me_ right now?”

“We can switch. We are switching.” Marti smiles and pulls back just so he can lie down on one side and lay his head in Nico's lap. “Feel free to start anytime.”

Nico huffs a laugh but he does start stroking Marti's hair. His hands are gentle, his touch soothing and careful, especially as Nico trails his fingers down Marti's neck and closer to the scrape.

Marti closes his eyes. It's probably just his imagination, but it feels like it stings less already.

“We should probably make an appearance inside at some point,” Nico reminds him after a minute or so of perfect quiet. He doesn't sound too excited about it. “To help make dinner and stuff.”

Marti grins.

“I'm hurt, I can't move.” He clutches his neck dramatically to make Nico laugh. “And I thought you were banned from the kitchen after the arrabbiata?”

“ _Hey!_ ” Nico pretends to pull Marti's hair. “Ema liked it. He said it was _avant garde._ ”

“Is that French for overcooked? Because if it is, then sure. _Avant gar-_ ”

Nico leans down and makes to shut him up with a kiss, but Marti was waiting for it: he meets Nico half-way and kisses him first.

They smile into it once again.

They keep swinging.


End file.
